


Drowning In Red

by funnydarkhunter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Drama, F/F, Red Lotus Korra, Romance, comedy hopefully, first work go easy, happy ending..maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnydarkhunter/pseuds/funnydarkhunter
Summary: Korra is apart of the Red Lotus as an assassin. With no regard for human life until she meets Asami Sato. Little does she know, Asami is an agent going undercover to get closure for the damage the Red Lotus has done to her family. Rated M for explicit violence and smut in later chapters.





	1. The Beginning Of...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction that was originally written about two years ago. Since then I've decided to retouch the story a bit and give writing another try. I'm not one to usually write down notes so don't really expect much. This is my first time posting on the Ao3 platform, so be gentle uwu.
> 
> When reading there will be times when these "..." dots will appear. They represent the change of P.O.V. This first chapter has two point of views. The first is First Person, the second is Third.   
> With that out of the way I give to you guys Chapter 1 of Drowning In Red!

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of…

Past Korra P.O.V. 

I don’t remember much about my childhood past, mostly due to me wanting to forget. But I guess if you’re going to know who I am then you need to know me from the beginning. I used to live in the South Pole. I was with my mama and papa outside; just you know being a normal family. The wind felt great against my skin along with the bright sun. My best friend Naga and I were running around when I heard the familiar call of my mother.

“Korra dear come over here before you catch a cold.”

“Coming mama!” I yelled over the sounds of Naga barking. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me until I came up to the woman with the kindest smile, who gave the warmest hugs like a platypus bear. We both walked to where my father was and had one of the greatest moments ever. Although the fun had to stop once it was night time. I remember my mother tucking me into bed with Naga by my side. 

She gave me a kiss on the forehead and whispered, “Sweet dreams my love.”

That was the last time I ever heard her voice.

Now this part I could never forget because even now I still get some nightmares, though not as much as when I was younger. I was sleeping with Naga when all of a sudden, the alarm bell was ringing. I quickly got out of my bed, Naga following right behind me. There were people screaming and I could hear gunshots. It was chaos. The bell was so loud that every time it rang I felt my ears vibrate, the vibration traveled throughout my body. I reached my parents room and what I witnessed would forever be ingrained in my memories no matter how hard you wish you could forget it. The curtains were on the floor looking as if they’ve been through hell. As my eyes slowly traveled across the room I continued walking deeper into the dark room. I stepped on what I thought to be a spilled drink except it wasn’t a drink but the blood of my parents.

The dark crimson suddenly stood out to me much more. There was so much that I could see my own reflection. It was the face of a child who just experienced a nightmare of which they couldn’t escape. The fear became an overwhelming weight that would make even the strongest of men fall to their knees. The bodies of my parents were still – I dropped to my own knees, not even paying attention to the blood that was now soaking my night wear. I cried out to them, begging them to wake up and not leave me alone. I don’t know how long I stayed that way but it must have been quite a while since it was day light already. I could only imagine how I looked like, a face with red puffy eyes, dried snot clinging to her face along with tear stains. I must have been the ugliest girl here; I couldn’t hear anyone else’s voice. I wiped my face and felt something slimy on it. I looked down and almost threw up right there. There was blood covering my hands and based on how my feels I could only make a very accurate guess that there was blood covering half my face. I was at a lost as I struggled to get up but then I heard Naga barking and maybe just maybe she found other survivors from my tribe.

I lifted my body up and I can’t really feel my legs due to the position that I was in. I slowly move one foot in front of the other and make my way towards Naga. I call out to her “Naga, Naga! Come here girl.” My voice is horsed. The sunlight hurts my eyes and once I reach Naga I begin to hear voices. There’s the sound of snow crunching near me and immediately I turn around to see a man who looks to me in his mid-20s with long gray-black pulled back into a pony tail. I don’t know what to do, my body is frozen and I can’t read this guy’s face. Naga doesn’t seem to like him either since she starts growling at him.

The man’s face never wavers, only until he bends down to my eye level and slowly lifts his hands up to the snarling dog waiting to see if it will approach him. Naga for a moment is baring her teeth at him, but then it’s like a switch just flipped and she begins to lick his hand with delight. I could only stare in wonder and confusion at how at the beginning my guard dog is now reduced to a happy, slobbery puppy all due to the guy sticking his hand out. A looming shadow brings my attention back to reality, the man is saying something, but I don’t understand what language it is. I can only speak in my native tongue; he soon realizes this and impresses me even more by switching to asking what I first believed was a question. 

“What is your name little one?”

His voice was firm but smooth almost similar to when the wind starts to flow. I looked at him for a moment gathering up all the detail that I can before I responded back to him. I cleared my throat and looked down at my feet.

“My name is Korra.” I was nervous because I still didn’t know what was going on and what this man was doing here. I heard a small chuckle which made me feel a little annoyed. What exactly was so funny about me saying my name, so I looked back up on him and asked him in an obnoxious voice,“and what is your name huh mister?”

He seemed surprised at the way I asked that question and internally I was like humph serves you right, but then there was a genuine smile on his face.

“My name is Zaheer. I want to know how you manage to survive the massacre that took place here.” He seemed eager, a bit too eager.

For some reason this man gave me mixed feelings. At first he would seem mysterious and then he would become this guy who acted friendly paired with a smooth smile.

“I – I survived I think because of my parents protecting me. I survived and they died in my place.” I looked away in shame. I heard Zaheer sigh and felt two fingers lift my head up.

“Korra, I need to tell you something…”

I waited with baited breath.

“Your parents’ death is due to my actions.”

No way, is he saying what I think he’s saying. “Wha-“

“I killed them.” Zaheer said without emotion.

At that point I lost myself. I got up and started to attack Zaheer. My rage was uncontrollable and I was blinded. Zaheer just kept on dodging my attacks while also talking to me about how he killed my parents, unforgivable.

“Korra listen to me, your father isn’t the nice man that you think he is. He was a secret agent- “

“I don’t believe you! Murderer!” I was crying and just began to get even more frustrated with how my punches just touched air.

Zaheer grabbed my shoulders and held me steady. I don't know if he understood my turmoil, but I guess he needed to explain the whole story to a feisty little girl like me.   
He whispered to me, “hey, listen alright. Your father was not a good man. He killed many people in his line of work. The truth may hurt but reality will turn out to be your friend and your enemy. I know that it is difficult to understand and your frustrations are justified. I want to give you a chance to forget this life and create a new future with me. Let me show you what the true natural order should look like.”

I was very still that one would think I wasn’t even breathing. The guy who killed my parents now wants me to live with him. You know, it was actually a funny thought, but as I began to think about it I found myself not really wanting to be alone. Suddenly the cold stiff hands holding onto my shoulders felt warm and comforting. I was afraid, very afraid. I knew I still wasn’t ready to fully forgive him for what he did. I looked at Zaheer and gave him a small nod of my head. He let me go and I began to walk back to my home to pack, but Zaheer stopped me.

“You need to learn to let go of your earthly desires. All of this is now in the past. Once we reach a small town we’ll get you some new clothes.”

I didn’t voice my opinions and like a robot I simply followed as I was told.

We rendezvoused with his pals on the ship that they took. I didn’t know the exact place that we were heading towards, but at the moment I couldn't really process what was happing to me. I was at the back of the ship looking at my former home move farther and farther away from me.   
…  
Present Korra P.O.V

And that’s basically how I met Zaheer and my new family. Their job was to assassinate their targets which came from a reliable source. Now, as part of the gang they teach me everything they know to continue their legacy.  
...

*BOOM*

Footsteps could be heard running quickly. “Boss, boss! She’s here man she’s gonna kill- “

“QUIET! I know how to deal with theses assholes, so stop being a pussy and man up!” The man yelled behind his desk.

*Gunshots fired*

“Urgkgjgkgj”

The boss man turns around from looking at the window of his facility to find one of his pawns dead with a bullet hole through his head. The dead man’s blood started spilling out from his head.   
Angered, the boss man yelled out to the hidden shadow,“Get out here and face me assassin trash. I know all about your kind, how you use the night to your advantage and become one with the shadows. In the daytime you blend in with ordinary people. Your lot has no respect for way we run this city...Avatar."

A low chuckle erupts into dark doom. A figure jumps down the celling and lands on the desk in front of the man. The boss man jumps back frightened which only amuses the assassin even more.

“I see that you do know me very well, good job. I applaud you of your excellent observations. Dino Rovaski.” The figure replied sarcastically.

Dino Rovaski growled from the insult. How dare this fucking assassin come in here, kill his men and then act all cocky. He pulled out his 9mm pistol and aimed it at the dark figure pulling the trigger.

Now it might be expected that at point blank range the bullet would have hit its target, but that's wrong. Luckily, the dark figure is one of the most well-known assassins in Republic City and each target they've received they have execute the mission with a success rate of 100%.

The sound of the trigger was loud and echoed throughout the room. It all happened so suddenly. Dino pulled the trigger and the bullet headed straight towards the assassin, but they moved to the right of the room, crouched low to the ground and took out a hidden knife from their boot. The assassin moved behind Dino grabbed the arm that held the gun and positioned it behind his back, plunging the knife straight into his neck till he stopped struggling. The assassin let his body fall to the ground where a pool of blood began to form.

The assassin picked up the phone that was on the desk and took a seat in the same chair that Rovaski was sitting in. 

“Hello you’ve reached the Republic City police emergency call center, please state your emergency.”

The figure smirked “Yes hello I’d like to report a murder in the warehouse called Misty Oasis. Thanks.”

The assassin let the phone drop without hanging up and began to walk away. They lit up a cigarette and whistled a catchy tune. Once out of the warehouse they took the cig and let it drop to the floor. Immediately fire lit the grounds traveling all the way into the building and burning it.

“Man, I love my fucking job.”


	2. Who Am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an introduction as to who is Asami Sato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to those who gave kudos to the first chapter. I going to try to update every week on Monday's. Key word is "try." 
> 
> This is the second chapter of this story, hope you all enjoy!

Asami P.O.V.

It was a busy morning in Future Industries as I walked in. To be honest I hadn’t slept very well and only got one hour of sleep, but that’s the price I have to pay when I’m the CEO.

“Ms. Sato your 9 o’clock appointment is here” said my secretary. “And then you have a meeting with your business partners.”

I rubbed my temples and sighed. “Thanks, Nel.” Geez one can never take a break. As I walked into my office I didn’t see anyone in there. I turned around planning to walk back to Nel and ask her if there was a mistake, but as I turned, the door closed. Standing in front of me was the last person I ever thought would be in my office.

I smile as our eyes meet. “Well this is a surprise…. General Iroh.”

He smirked at me and began to make his way over. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me in close. We both stared into each other’s eyes and our lips met in a deep kiss. His were slightly chapped, but I felt all the love he was pouring into this kiss. Once we pulled away from each other we smiled. I separated from his embrace and gestured for him to take a seat. I turned back and leaned on my desk.

“What in the world are you doing here? I thought that the United Forces would keep you out at sea for another three months?”

Iroh just kept smiling at me. “Well I hope you don’t mind my presence. Besides I was really desperate to get back to you so my crew and I completed all of our missions.”

“Really, you completed them all?” I asked him with a hand on my hips.

Iroh put his arms up in surrender. “Alright so I pulled a few strings to come back early.”

I shook my head at his antics. Boyfriends.

Iroh and I have been dating each other for a year now. It all started when I went on a business trip to the Fire Nation. We both bumped into each other and just hit it off. We’re both honest with each other…well one of us are. I’m not just the CEO of Future Industries, I also work for a secret organization called the Division of Secret Intelligence for Republic City. Our shorter name is S.I.R.C. we are separate from the police and work for Republic City government. While the police capture petty thieves and help people when they’ve been kidnapped, we go to the extreme. S.I.R.C. focuses on capturing the most dangerous of criminals, the ones who know what goes on around the streets gathering information. We call them whisperers. Then, there are the ones who carry out the inhumane tasks, we call them assassins. There are many of them out there, but my organization has gathered a lot of intelligence over the years and has realized that the assassins have some sort of hierarchy. There are some who want to call themselves assassins, but their skills are poor. Then you have the kings, the top dogs of the pack, they are known as the Red Lotus.

They kill whoever they want, however they want and without a care in the world for the families that they leave behind to suffer. I know firsthand how it feels since they took my mother away from me. I was only ten. She protected me and because of my weakness she was murdered. Now I’ve learned my lesson from the past, and ever since joining S.I.R.C. I’ve become even stronger. My father was probably the most affected of my mother’s death. He shut down and began to further indulge his obsessive drinking and became a danger to himself and others. Therefore, he was put in a psychiatric facility.

After spending time with Iroh, going through a business meeting and working on signing certain documents I could finally clock out of work. If I were a normal person then I would take my car and drive back home, but I’m far from being normal. Instead I change my outfit into my S.I.R.C. uniform and head over to headquarters. It’s located underneath a façade shop known as Narook’s Noodles. I pass by the owner after giving him the password.

“What would you like to have today ma’am?” The shopkeeper asks.

“Specialty noodles with extra spice but light on the broth.” I lift up my hat and give him a wink.

Once I entered headquarters I was greeted by my lifelong friend and partner Bolin.

“Hey partner, how have things been with Opal?” I asked him as we moved past our “co-workers.”

“Opal and I are actually doing pretty good. Of course, she doesn’t like me going out scourging for assassins; but she knows it’s for the betterment of the city.” He responded to me as he gave me a report of different assassin’s wanted currently.

I gave him a side look. “You really told her about S.I.R.C.? I’m surprised she didn’t try to murder you before the assassins could.” I scanned the file and noticed a name that caught my eye.

“Eh.” He shrugged. “I rather be killed by her than by assassins any day. At least I get to look at my sweet Opal before my demise.”

I could tell that I had lost him for that moment. “Morbid, but kinda cute.”

“Since we’re on the topic of relationships, what about you and Iroh huh? Have you told him about this part of your life?” He asked with genuine curiosity.

I tried to focus on the file but that question has been one that I’ve been dreading. I stopped walking and turned a corner. “No, we – I haven’t told him anything about S.I.R.C. Besides if I did tell him, he would definitely freak out. It would turn into a disaster and end out relationship.”

i saw Bolin shaking his head. “No. I don’t believe that Asami. He loves you too much to just let you go because of something like that.”

Great, now I feel guilty for keeping this part of my life a secret. But how can I tell him? I mean Iroh isn’t the type of guy who thinks I’m a damsel in distress. In fact, he was willing to teach me how to shoot a gun along with teaching me a few martial art techniques…which I already learned. My father was the kind of man who liked to know that his daughter could take care of herself. S.I.R.C. doesn’t get along with the United Republic when we get in their way during internal affairs.

I was cleared away from my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Oh sorry Bolin, I – I was just…”

“Stuck in your own thoughts huh?” He smirked at me.

I nodded my head sheepishly.

“Ahh don’t worry about it. I know how you get when something’s bothering you lieutenant. But don’t get too caught up in it because we got a job to do.” His big smile always had a way to lessen my troubles.

“Thanks Bo.”

He just started laughing as we began to walk to the conference room. “I got your back partner.”

As we opened the door the person to greet us was none other than Chief Lin Beifong.

“Well it’s about damn time you got here.”

“Hi to you too chief.” Bolin and I both said together. All we got as a reply was a grunt.

“I’m sure you both are aware of what transpired a few nights ago?” She questioned us.

“Yea based off the file I received it looks like street boss Dino of the Voldaks was cooked well done within his warehouse.”

Classic Bolin.

“That’s right, the police got a call from an anonymous tip saying that the warehouse exploded. We were able to wiretap their lines and picked up a recording of the call.” Chief walked over to the refreshment table and grabbed a cup of coffee, black I presume.

The recording was played but it was obvious we wouldn’t be able to identify the voice since the person used a voice scrambler.

I got up from my seat at the table and began to pace. I do this whenever I’m thinking about a situation. “Was there anything to be recovered at the crime scene? Usually this kind of over the top execution can be related to the Red Lotus.”

“Hmm, I don’t buy it. The Red Lotus knows that we know that they know that they’re the top dogs. They wouldn’t try to bring attention to themselves unless they want us up their asses.” Said Bolin as he was going through the file again.

I stopped pacing as a thought came to mind. “You may have a point Bolin, but recently other executions have also been for lack of a better term eye catching. Bring up everything we have on the assassin known as the Avatar.”

Chief Beifong raised up one of her eyebrows. “You think the Avatar is tied to these murders?”

“I don’t see why not.” I went through the files and looked at the descriptions of their own executions. Gotcha. “See right here.” I pulled up the file onto the big screen. “Right here, it describes the various murders that have been caused because of this, Avatar. They’ve been rambunctious and noticeable. Every murder was always found because of some anonymous phone call to the police. This time wouldn’t be any different. The Avatar has a knack for wanting attention for their actions.”

“Great thinking Asami! So, now that we know it’s the Avatar’s doing all we need now is to find out who’s the face behind the name…um…any ideas?” Bolin asked.

They were smart to light the warehouse on fire. That’s been their main shtick on handling their killings. I look through the evidence picked up once again from the crime scene. No, no, it’s just a speck of dirt…yes! This could be something. “Let’s look at this. This is a piece of fabric with some blood on it. Let’s test it to see if it could match up with anyone within the Republic City database.”

Chief was silent for a moment. Most likely thinking about my suggestion. “Hmm that could give us something. Though it is a 50/50 chance that it’s actually the blood of the Avatar. But it’s worth a shot. Good job lieutenant.” Beifong glanced at Bolin. “Bolin.”

He stood rigid at attention. “Umm yes chief?”

“You could learn something from her.” Those were her final words before she walked out of the conference room heading to her office.

I couldn’t help but laugh lightly at Chief’s teasing. Bolin looked so defeated. I shook my head and walked up to him. “Come on Bo. She’s only teasing you because she sees potential in you.”

He sighed and got up from his chair. “Yeah, you say it every time."

* * *

 

It was only a week until the results of the blood came in.

“So, what do we have?” I asked. Bolin and I were standing in the operating room. A bunch of our people were working on computers where we had satellite views of Republic City, as well as live camera feeds that we were able to access.

“It took a while but the person we’re looking for is named Ravaa. Age 20. No record of family, no record of education or previous employment. If anything, she lives like a ghost.” Reported Bolin.

It’s obvious she likes to be under the radar. The only question to answer is, why? “Do me a favor and see if you can find her on any of the cameras within the city. Does she go out often? If she does is there a specific place she likes to go to? Her blood was found at the crime scene so it’s obvious that she has a part to play in Dino’s murder.”

Bolin shrugged at me, “Sure, we can say she was at the crime scene but we don’t have any solid proof that she took part in murdering the guy. We might be a secret organization, but we also can’t just go out and arrest people we suspect are assassins.” He crossed his arms and his mouth was turned into a scowl. “If we did then we would be no different than they are.”

An operative called us over to her monitor. She found that this person Ravaa always went to a night club at least once every two weeks. Could be that she only went once every two weeks because she took care of one of her hits. This was a golden opportunity to see if this person has any relation to the Red Lotus and to finally crack down on the assassin terror. Finally, I can get some closure for my mother’s death.

“Why don’t I go undercover to get close to Ravaa. It would give me possible insight as to whether she’s associated with assassins in general or even deeper if she’s a part of the Red Lotus gang.” I suddenly suggested. This is a crazy idea, but with the intense emotions I was feeling I guess I just spoke without thinking.

Immediately after I said that the entire room went silent. I felt the stares of everyone looking at me shocked of what I said. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t a little bit embarrassed. I felt my face getting hot, great I’m blushing. I thought the room would stay quiet forever, but I was wrong.

Not to my surprise the Chief had a few words to say – I didn’t even notice when she walked into the room. “Are you insane lieutenant? They’re assassins, masters of deceptions and manipulation. What makes you think you can trick them with an undercover identity?”

I knew she wasn’t trying to negatively call me out by questioning me. I’ve known Lin since I was a kid after my mother died. I know that her loss affected Lin greatly.

“Listen Chief, I’m one of the best agents in this organization, no offense to anyone else in this room.” A lot of them just murmured in agreement. “I know I can do this; I’ve done it before with other assassins. Just because this one lead we have might be related to the Red Lotus doesn’t make a difference to me. I’m going to take them down no matter what.” I knew that my eyes were fierce and I wasn’t going to take no from the Chief.

After a moment though Lin finally gave in to my suggestion. “All right, your on. But if something goes south, if there’s any chance that you might be compromised, I’m taking you out, clear?”

I couldn’t help but smile and nod. This was opportunity I’ve been waiting for.

“What’s the nightclub that she usually goes to?” Asked Bolin.

The operative pulled up the name onto the screen.

“The Triple Threats.” I whispered.

Tonight we execute our operation.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it. Asami is going undercover to the Triple Threats club. Will she achieve her undercover operation, or will she be exposed?
> 
> Find out next week!


	3. Face To Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look into Korra's family structure and friend group. Along the way we get an interaction with a certain green eyed beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day early but tomorrow is MLK day and I'll be taking a break that to catch up on school work. College life, hope you guys can relate [insert shrug emoji]  
> Once again shoutout to all of those who left kudos to the previous chapters! Thank you guys. 
> 
> Without further ado I give you guys chapter 3.

Korra P.O.V

I changed out of my uniform in a warehouse that belongs to the Red Lotus. I just got back from doing a job, gathering intel. I have to say though the last hit I did, taking down Dino has gotten a lot of press. People are already so used to us assassins that news of our ‘murders’ doesn’t spark a lot of boom anymore. Sure, the only people who are truly afraid of us are people that have something to hide. Politicians, gangsters who’re puppets for those politicians. Those who have wealth, but acquired it through shady ways. Ever since Zaheer took me in he’s taught me that the people in power are the ones who need to be taken down. They prevent the ordinary citizens the means to improve and rise above their status. Technically, we’re helping the people who don’t have voice by taking the law into our hands. How can we believe in the police if they’re also corrupted due to political power?

After I changed, my phone started vibrating. My ride is right on time as usual. I walked out of the warehouse and step into the car to greet my go-to guy for everything, Mako. We haven’t seen each other in a week.

“So, I’m guessing the job went well?” he asked me as he smirked.

I shrugged it off, “Yea I guess.”

He gave me a strange look. “You guess? That’s all I get out of you? What, no huge explanation of the information you gathered? That’s not the Korra I know.”

“Ehhh there’s not really much to tell…ok well as you know I’m super awesome so of course I killed everyone then fucking Dino wants to act like he ‘knows’ me.” Mako ends up chuckling at that.

I shake my head, laughing. “I know! It was too hilarious. Then I dropped down on his desk and I stabbed him in the neck.”

“How’d you clean up?”

“Burned down the warehouse c-o-m-p-l-e-t-l-y.” I turned my head towards him grinning. “So, how was your day?” I casually asked.

He just smiled and spoke about how he had to get a cop off his tail. Apparently, the cop heard Mako kill his target in the ally and was tailing him. Mako led him towards a train station and shot him in the back of the head, then dumped the body into the tracks. The rest speaks for itself. The two of us continued to talk until we reached my humble adobe. It’s located near the edge of Republic City near the mountains. The two of us got out the car and walked into the house heading straight for the kitchen.

“Guess who’s back!” I shouted.

P’li and Ming Hua both focused their eyes on me and smiled.

“So, the little runt is competent enough to complete a job, I’m surprised.” Ming would always like to tease me. I know she says it not to hurt my feelings, but damn does it still annoy me.

“Aww come on Ming can’t you have some faith in me? I always complete whatever job I’m given.” I cross my arms and pout at her. Psh, stupid Ming, just because she has robot arms doesn’t mean she’s completed every mission successfully.

Of course, my facial antics receive no comeback.

“Mhmm, Mako are you going to join us for dinner? It’s been a while since we’ve seen you.” P’li asked as she took a sip of her tea. P’li is basically my surrogate mother. She’s always been the one to defend me whenever I’ve made a mistake.

I eye Mako waiting for his response.

“Well- “Too late.

“Actually, we’re going to the club tonight. Some of our other friends are going to celebrate the recent accomplishments that we’ve been doing for the cause.”

I could tell P’li wasn’t too excited about that idea. “Korra, you know if you go out clubbing tonight Zaheer will not be too pleased. He’s expecting a briefing on the information you were supposed to gather this afternoon. I’m hoping you did gather that intel.”

While P’li is my mentor and mother figure sometimes she takes the latter too seriously. In this case she usually doubts me completing my missions on time. I couldn’t help but grow frustrated because of it. “Look I get that and yes I did gather my intel. Zaheer has been waiting for this intel for a couple of hours, waiting a few more won’t kill him. I’m already 20, I don’t need people babysitting me.”

“People who?”

We all turned to see Gazahn and Zaheer walk into the kitchen. I didn’t think that he would be home. He’s usually out until he comes back later in the night. I looked at Mako and he shrunk into one of the kitchen corners. Guess he doesn’t want to be involved in my regular family debate.

“Hey Zaheer.” I lift up my hand for a wave.

He nodded at me. “Hello Korra. So, what’s this about not pleasing anyone?”

“Korra wants to go out with the rest of her team tonight and thinks she can skip family dinner.” There goes P’li again. Can’t a girl just have a night of fun?

“She can go.”

Ok I’ll be the first to say that I was shocked. I can’t believe that he actually agreed to let me go.

“What, but Zaheer?!” Seems like I wasn’t the only one that was shocked. P’li looks funny with her eyes wide.

“If she feels the need to be free then we can’t hold her down. That would be going against our values – what we’re fighting for. So, Korra I’m giving you permission to go – oof!”

I couldn’t wait for him to finish. I ran up and gave him a huge hug, practically lifting him off the ground. Sometimes he can be a bit stuck up, but often then not he’s the one that understands me. “Thanks, Zaheer.”

“You’re welcome, but don’t get into any trouble alright?”

“Yea.”

He gestured to me to head towards P’li and I understood why. Zaheer and P’li are my ‘adoptive’ parents. They care for me and I know that they don’t want me to do something that might put my life in danger. Ever since they brought me to Republic City, I’ve kept a low profile. I’ve basically been kept from exploring the world, only because we’ve taken on the assassin profession. The only people we really need to be on the look out for is S.I.R.C. I’ve never seen one of them, but if I ever get the pleasure, I’ll be sure to make an example out of them. One that would make the Red Lotus proud. I went over to hug P’li and promised her that tomorrow we’ll have our family dinner.

* * *

Soon Mako and I were both already dressed in our clubbing clothes. Nothing special, I wore ripped jeans with a rock band t-shirt. Mr. Perfect decided to wear a button-down flannel and black khakis. The plan tonight was to meet up with some of our close pals – Kuvira, Amon and Wu. We’re going to celebrate all the recent missions we took and pick up girls and guys in the process.

Our main club we go to is known as the Triple Threats. It’s one of the most famous places to go when looking to party; but the only way to get in is with a special I.D. Not only the I.D. but Triple Threats are more biased to the “criminal underworld.” Sure, no one reveals who they are. No one reveals what they do for a living. This club isn’t about mingling and making friends. It’s about going out with a bang and leaving behind no regrets.

As Mako and I entered the club we made our way to our private table, not paying attention to the woman who was seated a few feet away from us. Kuvira was already there sipping her drink and ignoring the presence of the other person who was seated across from her.

“Hey Kuv, long time no see.” I greeted her.

“Hmph, not long enough. This idiot won’t shut his mouth no matter how many times I tell him to. I’m beginning to run out of civilized ways to close that black hole.” She faced Wu. “I don’t want to hear you speak to me!”

Wu didn’t even pay her any mind and I saw that only aggravated Kuvira even more. I only sighed at these two, but it’s good to see that some things don’t change. I was going to make a comment to Mako, but he was already cozied up with Wu. The two started out ruff during their first mission, but after a couple of months they started to get along and then after a year their relationship bloomed. It surprised all of us really. Mako is usually the kind of guy who is closed off and doesn’t like to show too much emotions. So, when we all found out that Wu and him were actually dating…well let’s just say that it wasn’t the only thing that was shared that day. Now, Kuvira and Wu both don’t like each other because of a fallout they had when they went out on a mission together. They still never talk about what happened that day, but none of us pressure them. All of us have some secrets that we don’t share. I’m sure though that if one of them was being held at gunpoint that the other would do everything that they could to save the other.

“So, where’s Amon?” I asked Kuvira.

“Who knows. I saw him at the beginning and then he disappeared. He’s probably picking up girls for his orgy. The guy has some sort of savior complex, freaking dumbass.”

I just hummed and went about looking to have a good time. I knew I didn’t have to worry about Amon. He was a bit on the weirder side, but he did save my life and for that I owe him. My first stop was to the bar and after that the dance floor called my name. I moved to the beat of the music and everyone was pushed up against each other. I don’t know when it happened but I was dancing with this random girl who was grinding on me intensely; and I sure as hell wasn’t going to complain. We kept dancing and after a few I was deciding whether or not to take this girl back to a hotel or just head straight to the bathroom and lock the door. In the end I couldn’t decide since I felt a shiver down my spine. I slightly turned my head and locked on to intense jade eyes. For a moment I forgot about the girl dancing on me and couldn’t breathe. Those eyes were so focused and kept me locked in place. I walked away from the girl and went back to the bar. I tried to get myself back in control and did what Zaheer taught me. Control my breathing focus on staying steady. I took one final breath and saw from the corner of my eye the green-eyed beauty walking towards the bar – no scratch that, she was walking towards me.

“Shit.” I whispered to myself. Come on Korra, picking up girls is supposed to be easy. I’ve always been on my game. They came to me and this one would be no different.

“Hey is this seat taken?”

I looked at her and brought myself back together.

“Yes, since the person it belongs to is right in front of me.” I said trying to be smooth.

“oh really, and how’d you figure that?” she questioned.

“Because you’ve been staring at me since I was on the dance floor.” Ever since that I’ve been fucking paranoid.

“Oh, sorry about that, I tend to stare at things that pique my interests for long periods of time.”

“Pique your interest huh? Guess that means I’m interesting to you, green eyes?”

“Green eyes?” She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

I finished up my drink and motioned to the bartender to give me another one. “Well, we were never properly introduced.” I stuck my hand out to initiate a handshake. “My name is Ravaa, what’s yours?”

The green-eyed woman chuckled a little. “My name is Sato, Asami Sato.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cliffhanger. Kudos are appreciated along with reviews. Subscribe to get notifications of when this story gets updated. Once again updates every Monday.
> 
> *this was a special


	4. Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra get to know each other along with more anitcs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the fourth chapter. Hope everything is flowing smoothly, please if you feel like something isn't adding up let me know, because I'm trying to write this story without it ending up like Book 2.

**Asami P.O.V**

I found the supposed Ravaa a few hours ago. She walked in with a man and headed towards the V.I.P. section. She has a reputation then if she’s able to get a V.I.P. table. I didn’t want to approach her when she’s surrounded by multiple people, so I’ll have to wait till she’s alone without her entourage. It wasn’t long until she placed herself on the dance floor and started moving. I saw how freely she danced and couldn’t help but wonder how could she move her body without a worry in the world when she’s killed so many people. I looked at her with intensity. I wanted her to feel my stare bore into her back. It looks like it worked because I saw her glance to where I was seated. She broke apart from the girl she was practically having sex with on the dance floor; the exception being that their clothes were still on.

_Note to self: She seems to interested in women._

I noticed that Ravaa removed herself from the girl and made her way to the bar. Taking a seat on one of the stools. This is my chance. I made my way towards her and put on a fake persona. I’ll get her to trust me so I can draw out her confession. She told me that her name was Ravaa, although I don’t believe that for a second. I had no problem telling her my real name. Why should I? No one in Republic City would believe that the CEO of Future Industries was secretly an agent working to overthrow the assassin infestation within the city. Me being myself is the perfect cover story. When I told Ravaa my name her facial expression went from sly to shocked.

“Wait, what? Your Asami Sato?!" She pointed at me with her mouth wide open. "Like the one who created the Satomobiles and the planes along with- “

“Yup the one and only.” I forced out a giggle. “Why, do you feel intimidated?” I teased her.

“Ha as if. I didn’t think that someone of your standards would be interested in a club like this." Ravaa lowered her finger and crossed her arms. "Don’t they have more pristine venues that suit your…tastes?”

Hmph typical. “What, did you think I would join some cocktail party and drink my glass with my chin up and pinkie finger sticking out? Surrounded by so many other rich people talking about how rich we are?” I probably responded a bit too strongly, but no matter where, I despise people who stereotype. It seems my response caught her off guard since she became a blubbering mess.

“Uh…well…um”

I saw that she sheepishly scratched the back of her neck as she looked for a way to respond to me. I sighed internally. I need to cheer her up if I plan on getting close to her, so I nudged her shoulder and gave her a smile. “It’s ok, I just get that a lot being the youngest person to take on the title of CEO for a large worldwide corporation.”

Ravaa just shook her head and sighed as well. “No, no I get it. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have judged you. I’ve been told by my friends that I tend to speak without thinking first.”

At least she knows how to apologize it seems. “Well, those friends of yours are kind of right, but you’re not the only one who judged really quick. I thought that you were some playgirl type who only has one-night stands with people, and tries to show off that she’s the coolest and strongest person in the room.” I took another sip of my drink and noticed that Ravaa was taking even longer to respond. I looked up at her and her eyes were wide open. If she walks away now then that means I’ve most likely screwed up the mission…so I believed.

“Hahaha!” She just laughed so hard with tears coming out of her eyes. It really confused me.

“W-what are you laughing about?” I questioned her.

She calmed down enough wiping away the tears at the corner of her eyes, but when she lifted her head and looked at me, she started laughing again.

I couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment. What is up with this girl? If she keeps laughing this much people are going to start staring at us. Never mind they already were.

“Uh Ravaa, people are looking at us.”

Ravva finally calmed down and was able to make eye contact with me. “Oh sorry, it’s just that your description of me wasn’t that far off and you only just met me.”

So that’s what made her laugh. I guess it is sort of funny if my description was quite accurate. As I thought about it, I didn’t realize that I let out a giggle of my own. “Yes, I guess that is kind of funny. Maybe it’s a talent that I wasn’t aware of.”

After that we began to ask each other questions. I asked what she did for a living and she took a moment to respond. That to me says that she’s hesitating and doesn’t want me to know what her real occupation is. But her response is that she sometimes works as a part time babysitter. You’ve got to be kidding me.  A babysitter? No babysitter would be able to enter a club like this not on a babysitter salary, a part time babysitter salary, but even though I knew that it was unrealistic, I ended up just playing along with it.

“Really, you’re a babysitter? That’s interesting.”

She also added that she works as a mechanic too. I could tell immediately that she wasn’t the most believable liar.

“Is that part time too?” I added.

She ended up scratching her neck again. Hm, seems to be a little quirk of hers whenever she’s either teased or embarrassed.

“Um that one no. I don’t really work at a shop, shop. I dabble in mechanics on my own, you know self-study. Right now, I’m working on restoring an old bike that my parents gave me as a gift for my 18th birthday.”

Hmm how sweet. An assassin with parents who got a bike when she turned 18…I quickly did a double take and choked on my drink. Ravaa patted my back with one hand while the other was busy holding another glass of alcohol that she already drowned. Isn’t that her fifth glass already?

“You ok there Sato?” She asked me with a smirk on her face.

I shook my head. “Yea I’m fine now, but if you got that bike when you were 18 and you’re only starting to fix it up now – just how old are you?”

“Well technically I’m not starting to fix it up now I got it two years ago, it’s just I’ve been busy lately so I haven’t had the time.” She shrugged.

That makes her 20 years old. What the hell, she’s barely just starting to become an adult. To think that someone of her age could be associating with the Red Lotus is unthinkable. Still though, if she has committed any crimes then S.I.R.C. won’t let her off the hook because of her age.

Ravaa just looked at me with a sly expression. “And just how old are you Miss Sato?” She asked sarcastically.

“24” I replied sternly.

“Wow.” Ravaa exaggerated as she got close up to my face. “Now that’s my kind of woman. Not too childish and not to old. So, your place or mine?”

I get it, she likes to tease back too. She’s obviously not afraid to express her interest. Like a fish caught in a net she’s oblivious of what’s about to happen to her.

I just had to act oblivious too. “Um sorry what?”

“Ha ha ha, don’t worry I’m only joking. Besides you don’t look like you’re the type to have a one-night stand, let alone sleeping with a stranger.”

“Well technically we’re not strangers anymore if we know each other’s names.” I mentioned.

“Ah so does that mean you’re open to the idea…”

“But that doesn’t make us best friends least of all bed partners.” I said sternly.

I saw that she was pouting and I couldn’t help but laugh at that. If she wasn’t a potential criminal then she would actually be kind of cute…maybe I’ve also had a bit to drink. The stuff they put in these cups should really be looked at. Why would I even think that?! I’m an agent, she’s a criminal, I-I have Iroh for crying out loud. I sighed internally, I should set up some plans and cut this night short. I focused on the person in front of me again and saw that she was about to ask something.

“Korra!” a voice shouted. It was a bit muffled since the club was getting more crowded.

“Fuck.” I heard Ravaa whisper. Does she know them? She immediately stood up and told me that she’s sorry but she has to take care of something. That something should be going to the person who was shouting before.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V.**

I found Wu and he rest of the gang; news update Amon is still missing. I immediately covered Wu’s mouth. “Hey idiot, what did I say about calling out my real name.” I whispered loudly at him. “Are you trying to blow my identity and get me killed?!” Wu only shook his head and looked like he was about to pass out. Freaking light weight. I let him go.

Kuvira then stood next to me, hooking an arm around my shoulders. “Wanna tell us who that pretty woman you were sitting down with is?”

“I was considering not telling you, but” I heaved out a large sigh. “I know you won’t let it go, so what’s the point. Her name is Asami Sato.”

“Holy shit!” They all yelled at me. I had to shush them quickly. “What the hell Korra?! You’ve been holding out on me here?” Of course, Kuvira had to be overdramatic about this.

I rolled my eyes, “No Kuv, I’m not holding out on you here, you horny pig.” She showed me her middle finger and I did the same.

“Are you interested in her?” asked Mako.

“I don’t know, probably. She’s really beautiful and she has a sense of humor. I was about to ask her to dance with me, but wasn’t given the chance since someone had to call out my real name.” I glared at Wu.

He raised his arms up in defense. “Hey, I already apologized for that. But if you really were gonna ask her out I suggest you hurry back then.” He gestured behind me. I saw Amon leaning up against the bar counter reaching for a piece of Asami’s hair. I was fuming with anger and rushed ahead to stop him.

“You know I can show you a few of my martial art moves back at my place. I have a great spot where we could loosen up some of our joints.”

“Amon!” I shouted. I can’t believe this.

Both him and Asami turned to look at me.

Amon was the first to respond. “Well hello _Ravaa_. I think you’re interrupting something here.”

I heard the way he emphasized my alias. I stepped up to his face and glared at him. “And I think you’re very confused since I was talking to Asami first.”

“Hey, you left her on her own. A beautiful woman like Miss Sato shouldn’t get ditched by a wild boar like you Ravaa. I merely gave her some necessary company.” He really was this close to triggering a fight.

“Ahem.”

My eyes instead of burning holes into Amon’s face, focused on Asami.

“Ravaa here was actually going to invite me to dance with her so sorry Amon, maybe next time.” She got up from the bar stool and hooked her arm with mine, dragging me away from Amon and onto the dance floor. His face of shock was priceless. This woman is amazing.

“Now that we’re alone again you need to show me how to dance.” She didn’t know how to dance? I didn’t expect that. When I asked her about it, she blushed and told me that she knows how to dance, but it was more formal and not so shameless.

“Alright miss Sato, this is your first lesson of many. Now don’t worry if you don’t get it at first, it takes multiple people many tries till they get it just right.”

* * *

 

**Asami P.O.V.**

I could have told her that I was a fast learner but just to be on her good side, I’ll let her have her moment. The first thing that took me off guard was when Ravaa held me by the waist and brought me closer to her personal space. Both of our bodies were touching and there was barely any space between us. The air was quite thick and when I looked down our eyes met. I noticed just how blue her eyes were. I’ve never seen such deep blue eyes, it made it very difficult for me to look away. I was brought back to my thoughts when I felt a breath of air brush againt my ears. Ravaa whispered to me to calm down and let myself be comfortable. She told me to breathe slowly and just move to the rhythm of the music. Both of her hands were placed on my waist and she started moving her body, which in turn made me move along with her. I was getting the hang of it and after a while our breaths were intertwining and our eyes were still locked on each other. I’m not even sure if I’ve blinked since dancing with her.

“Glad you got the hand of it.” Ravaa whispered moving closer to me, if that was even physically possible.

“I had a pretty good teacher.” I whispered back to her. The mood was turning into something else. Something I couldn't quite describe, but if I had to place a word for it, it would be **dangerous**.

“Damn right.” Ravaa said and she slowly closed the distance between her and I.

It wasn’t forceful, but rather it was light as if asking for permission to go further. My first thought was how slightly chapped her lips were. But the feel of them on my own wasn't...bad. The kiss lasted only for a few seconds, because I slowly brought my hands up and gently pushed her away from me. She looked a bit dejected.

“It’s not what you think. It’s…we just met tonight and I don’t want to be one of your one-night stands.” I add a small smile to lighten up the mood.

She nodded her head in understanding. “I get it, but I want to be clear with you Asami. Tonight, has been amazing and just meeting you I feel like we might have things in common. Although we haven’t really talked about each other much, I want to try to take this…” She gestured towards me and her. “somewhere. I think I feel a connection with you and I want to explore it.”

“Have you ever been in a relationship before?” I asked her.

“Once and it was the most serious I’ve ever had. After that I didn’t really focus much on relationships.” She looked as if she was deep in her thoughts after saying that. Her previous lover must have meant a great deal to her.

Pursuing a relationship with someone like Ravaa isn’t the most ideal situation to put myself in, but if it’s for the sake of the mission then I’ll have to play the part. Being one of her lovers might make it easier to get access to confidential information.

“I won’t lie and say that I didn’t feel that connection you were talking about. I also felt like there was something about you that drew me closer. I don’t know what it was exactly, but I want to figure it out.” I picked up a stray stand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. “Besides, you’re not so bad on the eyes either.”

“Well for a good price all this…” She motioned to her entire body. “Could all be yours.” Ravaa ended that with a sly smirk.

I couldn’t help but send her one of my own. “Easy there, tiger I’m sure we’ll have enough time to get there.” I winked at her. “For now, I’m sure it’s already pretty late and I have work tomorrow. Thanks for teaching me how to dance.” I guided her away from the dance floor and to a table. Picking up a napkin I wrote down a phone number. “Call me when you figure out plans for our date.”

Ravaa took the napkin from me, eyeing it. “A date? Is this the cliché thing where I have to take you out on five dates before we get to anywhere serious? Besides it’s been a while since I’ve planned a date, what if you don’t like where I- “

I stopped her by placing a finger on her lips. “You’re overthinking things. Choose somewhere that you’d like to share with me.” I dropped my finger and began to walk away. “And it’s not five but rather three dates where I like to get to know someone. Consider yourself lucky having a head start. You know since you stole a kiss from me.” With that I walked away from Ravaa and exited the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of it folks! Gotta wait for next week to see how their relationship progresses. Kudos, Subs, and Comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	5. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra plan out their first date. Asami still keeping secrets, while Korra is getting the "dad" talk…well close enough to it.

**Korra P.O.V**

Mako dropped me off at my house after staying at the club for a couple more hours. I couldn’t help but laugh my way through the door, heading towards the living room and turning on the TV. I admit I had a few too many drinks in my system; and while I’m not a light weight I don’t really have the best reaction the liquor. As I laid on the couch, I felt a touch on my shoulder and turned around. It was Ghazan.

“What did I do now?” I asked sarcastically.

He raised his eyebrows at me and head nodded to the basement door.

I huffed out a “fine” and knew something was probably wrong. It wasn’t hard to figure out when I saw Zaheer sitting in his chair with eyes closed. Ming Hua and Pi’li both sat in their respective seats. I took my seat next to Pi’li. Ghazan sat next to Ming Hua. Now that the entire family was together it was extremely silent and awkward. Not the mood I needed, especially when I was a little the tipsy scale.

“Ok, what the hell is going on? Why are you all sitting here with disappointed looks on your faces?” I demanded.

No one said anything, but Zaheer did pass me a folder. I opened it up and saw what looked like photos taken from a crime scene. That crime scene being the one where I burned down that warehouse a week ago. I closed the folder and passed it back to Zaheer.

“I don’t get it. What’s wrong with what I did? I executed Dino, I took care of leaving nothing behind. It was a mission accomplished.” I was confused.

“I have no problem in the way you handled that gangster. My problem lies with the way you disposed of all the evidence. You left a huge fire for all of Republic City to see. As assassins our job is to restore the natural order, but if we’re to get stopped midway in our plans then what’s the point of keeping things quiet. We’ll have our time to make people notice us. But for now, you need to stick with your training and stop making a huge show of your executions.” His voice was calm, and I’ll be honest it always gave me an eerie feel, but I know he’s being serious. Zaheer is the best of the best. He could easily take down all of us, I’m sure of it. Sometimes I feel as though I’m never improving in his eyes. How can I make him acknowledge me and treat me as an equal? I know better than to challenge him so I lean my head down as a sign of respect and tell him that I understand and won’t disappoint him again.

He says nothing but nods his head. Guess that’s my cue to leave. The others haven’t said anything either and I know that when I’m gone, they’ll probably start to talk about more serious things. I focus on Pi’li and we make eye contact. She gave me an almost unnoticeable smile. I don’t really have the strength to return it but I just barely give one back to her. I leave the basement and make my way to my room. I crash into the bed and let out a huge sigh. Tonight, I would say was filled with ups and downs. I brush my hand through my hair making a mess out of it. I don’t usually like to think about it, but my thoughts drift back to land of snow and ice. When I close my eyes, I think about the man and woman who were dressed in heavy layers of fur and with smiles on their faces waving at someone. If Zaheer didn’t find me when he did what would I become? Would I still be in that land of snow or would I have eventually made my way to Republic City? I cradle my head in my hands as I feel a ripple of pain. This is why I don’t think about that place. I always tend to get headaches from it. As I shift in my bed, I hear a crinkle of what could be paper or something. I reach into my pocket and pull out a napkin. I look at the digits written down and then gaze at the name that’s on it. _Asami S._ At least one good thing came out of tonight. I would like to call her now to hear her velvet voice again, but it’s late and I feel super drained. Probably the alcohol. I place the napkin next to me on my pillow and curl up in a fetal position.

That night I dreamt of silk black hair, plump red lips, and the most beautiful feature – deep emerald eyes as if they were carved from the finest gem into exquisite circles. I couldn’t help but feel myself smile as I drifted off into darkness.

* * *

**Asami P.O.V.**

As I sat in my office working on new blueprints to create the first ever Satomobile motorcycle, I heard my phone vibrating. I glanced at it but after a minute I decided to ignore it. The motorcycle idea wasn’t something that I had planned in mind, but for some reason it stuck with me. I guess meeting up with that ass – I mean that suspect last night had some good outcomes. Ever since taking over Future Industries I just kept going along with what my father created. I never tried to create something 100% me, but there’s a first time for everything.

Bzz, Bzz

I glanced at my phone again. That was the fifth time it vibrated. I put down my pencil and grabbed my phone. Looking at the screen I saw that I had five missed calls from Iroh. I sighed as I set the phone down. I would call him, but I don’t think I would be able to hold up a proper conversation at the moment. Whenever I see his name pop up my mind wanders back to what Bolin asked me.

_“Have you told him about this part of your life?”_

How would I even begin to starting a conversation about me being a S.I.R.C. agent. If I picked up the phone now, I know that I would be lying to him. That’s not how a relationship is supposed to be like. Mmmm, I rest my head against my desk. Great, now I’m moping. My phone rings again. Alright Asami, this Iroh we’re thinking about. He’s sweet, he’s gentle, understanding. I’m sure that if I asked if we could talk about something important and revealed to him my secret, he would support me. Sure, there might be some things we would need to discuss, but I won’t know for sure unless I pick up the phone right now. I press answer and bring the phone to my ear.

“I’m really sorry, I meant to call but I was a bit preoccupied last –“

“Woah, I didn’t expect you to want to be so desperate to call me.”

I couldn’t respond for a moment. Who…Oh? It was Ravaa. I completely forgot that I gave her my number last night. Those drinks were definitely filled with something illegal. I passed over my shock after catching a small part of her asking me something.

“Sorry Ravaa, but could you repeat that?”

I heard a small intake of breath. Was she…nervous?

“I asked if you were free this afternoon? I thought that since we decided to try something serious last night, it might be a good idea to call you out for an um date?” She murmured the last part as if second guessing herself. It sounded kinda cute. I could imagine her pouting.

“I think that sounds like a great idea.” I was checking through my schedule to find a loophole so I could meet her. So far, I can’t see anyway where I would be free. I’m completely booked. Thanks, Nel. “Listen Ravaa, I would love to go out on a date with you right now, but my schedule is packed. I don’t – “

“Then how about an hour. Or a lunch break? Aren’t CEO’s supposed to have a lunch break like everyone of their employees?”

“Well, yes, but it doesn’t really work like that.” I tried to be reasonable. I would love to gather more information out of her, but I know that moving anyone of these meetings would set me back at least two days. Future Industries is stable, but everyday is a battle to keep us afloat.

“Asami, listen. Just give me an hour of your time and I swear it’ll be the best hour you’ve ever had. Besides, what would your employees say if they saw their boss not eating a proper meal. So, what do you say?”

I didn’t know what to say but before I could think about it, I just heard an “Okay” slip out of my mouth. Okay? I didn’t mean to say that! Wait!

I heard a chuckle from the other line. “Alrighty then, it’s officially a date. Let’s meet up at one. I’ll text you the location of the restaurant. Don’t be late!”

Before I could catch a word in the line went dead. She hung up…I cannot believe I was tricked into breaking my schedule for this…this…misfit! I massaged my temples trying hard to reduce the likelihood of getting a migraine this early. I guess I can’t really call her back to cancel.

“Nel!”

She opened the door to my office. “Yes Ms. Sato?”

I looked her straight in the eye and then sighed. “Please cancel my one o’clock meeting.” Nel looked surprised.

“Um, Ms. Sato, you are aware that this meeting is with the diplomats coming from the North Pole. You’ve been planning this meeting since last year.”

I had not been aware of that. Just one more thing to add on my do to lists. I guess I’ll have to reschedule and hope that they’ll be willing to meet again.

“I am aware, but I have another appointment I need to go to instead. I’ll personally send them an apology. Thank you Nel.”

Nel nodded her head at me and began to walk out of the office, but stopped before exiting. “I hope this doesn’t overstep any boundaries Ms. Sato, but what is this other appointment. Is it a different meeting with one of the company’s board member?”

I shook my head and glanced out the window. “No, not a board member, I just have a lunch date.” I don’t focus on the shocked look on Nel’s face. Instead I’m thinking about a certain brown short haired girl with sea blue eyes. Still can’t believe she got an okay out of me.

I can’t let that distract me right now. I still had another person to call. I dialed the number and waited till the line was picked up. “Hello-“

“Asami! Are you alright?! You haven’t picked up any of my calls.”

I sighed as I heard him shout right in my ear. “Iroh, calm down. I’m sorry I haven’t picked up your calls I’ve been…busy.” For lack of being honest with you. At least it’s not a complete lie. I heard a breath of relief. I guess I really did worry him.

“Future Industries is really working you hard huh?”

I couldn’t help but smirk at that. “You don’t know the half of it.” I shook my head as I thought about a certain suspect.

“Well maybe you can tell me about it during lunch.” He proposed to me.

Crap, I can’t tell him that I’m having lunch with a suspected criminal. Would this be the right time to tell him about my secret? No. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

“Sorry hon, I can’t. I have too many meetings today so I won’t be able to take a lunch break. Maybe we could do dinner instead?”

“Um, sure. But you have to promise me to at least eat something during the afternoon. I don’t want to have to come running to the building because of news that you fainted.” I heard the sound of him chuckling.

He’s too much of a sweet heart. When I first met him, he was a complete gentleman. I was able to tell him about the issues with my father as well as the issues with Future Industries. He was my rock and my support for many years. When I’m with him I felt safe and secure. I want to be honest with him and I’m going to work on revealing myself to him completely. He deserves that much from me after everything he’s done for me.

“Don’t worry, Nel makes sure that I always have something to eat whenever I’m in my head too much. I’ll let you know when I’m off work so you can pick me up.”

“Alright, at least there’s someone else that can look out for you. Have a great day at work babe, don’t let those old geezers push you around okay?”

I nodded my head even though he couldn’t see me. “I will.”

“Alright, see you later. I love you.”

My eyes softened when I heard him. “Mm, I love you too.” I whispered out.

The call ended and I leaned back in my chair. Who knew just talking to two people on the phone could be so exhausting? I looked at my clock and saw that I had at least an hour until I had to meet up with Ravaa.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

I was humming to myself as I was almost near the door leaving the house, but Ghazan passed by and called out to me.

“Korra, Zaheer wants to talk to you before you leave.” He gestured towards Zaheer’s “office”.

“Why? Does it have to deal with last night again?” I really hope not. I’m in a rather good mood, and I don’t want it to be spoiled. Ghazan told me he didn’t know and that’s code for he didn’t bother to ask. I sighed and moved past him heading towards Zaheer. I knock on the door waiting for permission to enter.

“Come in.”

I walked in and the room was slightly dark. The curtains were drawn and the only light source were the six candles placed on a table. In front of that table was Zaheer kneeling and slightly bowing his head. He’s most likely praying. I only ever come into this room whenever Zaheer has something important to say to me. Whether it’s with a mission or when I relay to him information that I’ve gathered. I walked up behind him and took the same kneeling position, keeping my eyes down casted. I waited until he was done with his prayer and heard him shifting to face me.

I heard his voice speak to me. It was slightly gruff but calm. “Lift your head Korra.” I did as I was told. In moments like these this was his domain. Zaheer may be my surrogate father, but in the end, he is my leader and mentor. I felt his hard gaze. It’s like when a snake encircles a larger prey strangling them till, they suffocate. I don’t know why I felt so timid, but I felt a sweat drop roll down the side of head.

“You look good. Are you going out somewhere today?” It may have sounded like a question, but I know better.

I gulped and cleared my throat. “Yes, I’m going out to meet someone.”

His face was still calm. “Is it someone we know?”

“No.” I whispered. “It was a girl I met at the club last night. I thought she was nice so I wanted a chance to get to know her.”

“Hmm.” His gaze was still strong and I tried to contact but I wavered and looked avoided his stare. “I know you sometimes have these little infatuations with these women, but don’t lose focus as to who and what we are. We are assassins, it is not wise for us to hold relationships with people who cannot reach our higher level of thinking.” He lifted his hand and gestured to the statue behind him. “You know of the stories of Guru Laghima yes.”

I nodded. “Of course. You used to give me lessons about him when I was training…”

“You’re still training.”

Ouch, had to sneak that in there huh. He isn’t wrong, but I like to think that I could be considered a true assassin.

“Tell me about the story of Guru Laghima.”

“Yes sir.” I straightened my back and took a deep breath. “The story of Guru Laghima was tragic one, but legendary the same. He was considered the first assassin in history. He lived in the ancient temples and was said that he unlocked the secret of weightlessness. He became untethered from the earth. His philosophy was that world leaders were oppressors who used their power and wealth to dominion over those lesser than them. The order that they created was a façade to what the true world order should be.”

“Correct.” Zaheer said to me. He had closed his eyes when I was telling my story. “What was it he said?”

I closed my eyes as well thinking about that one quote. “New growth cannot exist without first, the destruction of the old.” I don’t think I could ever forget that quote. When I was a child, after every lesson Zaheer would say this quote. It’s where we first developed our creed. After I stated Laghima’s wisdom I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the warm and caring smile of Zaheer.

“Yes, that is the truth of the world. Never forget it Korra.” He lifted his hand placing it on my head. “I called you here because I wanted to tell you something that will change your world.”

I smiled a little. “Even more than it’s changed now?”

“Yes. I’ve decided after a long time of thinking that I want you to be my successor.”

I stared at him saying nothing. The words sinking into my mind. He wants me to be his successor. To be by his side, practically his right hand (although P’li currently holds that spot) who will eventually be a leader of the Red Lotus. I didn’t know what to say so I kept gaping at him like a fish. He removed his hand from my head placing it on top of his knee.

“I know that this might be a lot to take in, but I believe that you will eventually have the skills and wit to lead us into the new era. You have made mistakes before and your fighting style is a bit flashy, but those are things that can be resolved with time. I’ve watched you since you were a child and you are hardheaded, but loyal. I know that if anything were to happen to me that you would put our cause first. We are a secret society dedicated to restoring freedom to the world, we are the Red…”

“Lotus.” I finished with him. I felt pride encasing my body and my arms covered in goosebumps. He’s truly a revolutionary. I couldn’t help but feel as though I could take on the entire world. This fire inside me, that fuels me to keep going and to continue fighting for our cause.

His smile was comforting. “Take a moment to think this over. I know that you are eager to accept, but this decision will change your life forever. You may be on S.I.R.C.’s radar, but by becoming my successor you will have to shoulder the worlds hate for you for the rest of your life. Take this moment and think about how that would affect you.”

The conversation was over after that. I bowed my head to show him my respect. “I’ll take that moment to reflect on it, but I assure you that my answer won’t change.” With that I left the room. I saw Ghazan waiting by the door. I went over to him and asked, “did you hear anything?”

“Nah, but I can tell that you’re slightly more relaxed.”

Relaxed huh? “Yeah, maybe I am. I don’t think I’ll ever know but somehow he just knows the right thing to say.”

Ghazan boasted out in laughter. “Yes, he does. I remember when I first met him, he talked as if he knew me right out the gate or cell. You know I thought he was a prick at first, but turns out he ends up becoming one of my best friends.”

I wish I knew more about all of them and how they formed as a team. All they’ve ever told me were some of their mission stories. The only thing I know about them starting off as a team would be that they were all united because of Zaheer. Ghazan walked with me until we were both standing outside the door. “I guess I can slightly relate. I thought I couldn’t trust him when we first met, but now he’s the best man I’ll ever know.” I felt a nudge on my shoulder.

“Hey and what does that make me?” He grumbled. 

I laughed and shrugged as I started putting on my sunglasses. “You have a special place in my heart, I just don’t say it to your face!” As I jogged away, I heard Ghazan shouting. They all hold a special place in my heart. I don’t know what I would do if I ended up losing one of them. As I’m walking on the streets, I check my phone to see the time, 12:45p.m. I think about Asami, but then thoughts of my conversation with Zaheer appear in my mind. I shake it off and pull up Asami’s number sending her the location of the restaurant by text.

Today has been great, but soon it’s going to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks! End of chapter five. Hope you all were satisfied. Check in next week for chapter 6.
> 
> Kudos, comments and bookmark


	6. No Longer Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra share a wonderful meal at Narook's Noodles...oh and Bolin accompanies them.
> 
> Note: '...' the apostrophes symbolize text messages.

**Asami P.O.V.**

I had already finished up as much work as I could and when I saw my phone vibrate, I saw that Ravaa had sent me the location to the restaurant. When I saw the location, I couldn’t believe it. It was the same location as Narook’s Noodles, which is S.I.R.C. headquarters. She didn’t know about that did she?! Had she already seen through my disguise?! I remembered what Lin told me…

_“They’re masters of deception and manipulation”_

I shook my head trying to get her words out of my head. No, there’s no way that she’s figured me out so quickly. I haven’t said or done anything that would give her that impression…right? As I was contemplating what to do Nel knocked on my door, giving me my five-minute warning that I should head out soon. I don’t know if Ravaa actually caught on to me, but I have to be prepared for anything. I pressed a hidden button underneath my desk. A secret drawer opened up and I pulled out a box. Opening the box, I took out my gun. A standard issue S.I.R.C. pistol that every agent was required to have. I grabbed put on my shoulder holster, securing my gun in place and grabbed my coat. It was the middle of Fall so it was a bit chilly. I headed out of my office saying goodbye to Nel and walking towards the elevator. I took it down to the garage level and grabbed my car keys. Once I was inside my own Satomobile, I immediately set the car to drive and was on my way to Narook’s Noodles. If an ambush was waiting for me at least I can put up a fight before back up can arrive. I made sure to send out a message to Bolin, letting him know where I was going and to make sure to keep his eyes peeled. Narook’s wasn’t far from Future Industries, meaning that my drive took me only 20 minutes. I made sure to park two blocks away from the restaurant. I wanted to see how Ravaa would show up.

Bzz, Bzz

I checked my phone. It was a text from Bolin.

‘In position. Let me know when you’re ready and I’ll make sure to have your back.’

I smiled a little knowing that he would have my back. I looked up and saw that Ravaa was standing outside of the restaurant. She looked nervous, that doesn’t seem like a good sign to me. I see her pull out her phone and tapping on it anxiously. She’s texting someone? I get out of my car and start walking towards her. She’s still looking down at her phone. I’m able to get up next and clear my throat.

“Ahem.” I tapped her shoulder.

She lifted her eyes, those blue orbs were filled with shock and her mouth was gaping, on top of that she jumped a foot backwards. She really is a strange person.

“A-Asami! Wow I did not see you there.” Ravaa chuckled. She did that thing again where she lifted her hand to scratch behind her neck. “You really know how to sneak up on a girl huh?”

I shifted my stance and rested my hands on my hips. “Well, you make it very easy when you’re texting away on your phone. Mind if I ask who it was? I hope your not texting another girl?” I added a bit of tease there.

Ravaa stopped scratching her neck and made various motions shaking her head as she said “What?! No way! I swear I wasn’t texting another girl!” She stopped wailing her hands and focused her gaze on the ground. “Why would I need to talk to someone else when you’re right here.” She mumbled.

I wouldn’t have been able to hear it if it weren’t for my good hearing. She really just said that. I can’t explain how but I felt my face heating up. S-she’s just saying that to catch me off guard, obviously!

Ravaa lifted her eyes and our eyes met. Instantly we both looked away from each other. I turned around a bit and covered my face with my hand. No way, I can’t be blushing from this. I felt like I was embarrassed. Who is she to come to me and say stuff like? Calm down Asami, you can do this, all you need to do is spend some time with this suspect and gather information. My phone vibrated again and saw that Bolin was asking me if I was ok. I texted back.

‘yes, I’m fine. Just…I’m fine.’

I compose myself and turn back to face Ravaa. She was still blushing a bit. It looks pretty against her mocha skin…I internally sighed. I really need to stop thinking these thoughts. “Um Ravaa, are you ready to go in now?”

After she heard my question, she straightened her back and gestured for me to walk in front of her. “Yea, um let’s just walk in.”

As we walked into the restaurant, I noticed it was slightly empty except for the couple sitting at a middle table and an old man taking his seat at one of the back tables.

“Ahh Ravaa, come here again for my homestyle noodles?”

I recognized that voice. It’s Narook, the chef that I give the secret code word to which enables me to get into S.I.R.C. HQ. He knows her?

“Yup, I brought a date with me today so these noodles need to be extra special.”

Bao and I made eye contact. My face was stern and I tried to translate the message. _Don’t blow my cover_. It was only a fraction of a second that his eyes turned serious, but after that he granted me a large smile and shook my hand.

“Welcome to Narook’s noodles. As a first timer I can give you the 100% guarantee that my noodles are the best in Republic City.” I was about to respond but Ravaa came in and slung an arm around Narook.

“Best in Republic City? How about best in the whole world! Nobody makes Southern Water Tribe style noodles like you do Narook.” Both went back and forth, with Narook trying to downplay Ravaa’s exaggerations.

The whole scenario looked normal to me that I almost forgot that I had a mission to do. “If you wouldn’t mind Mr. Narook, but could you guide us to where we’ll be seated?” I walked closer to the two noodle lovers.

Narook and Ravaa stopped their banter and Narook guided Ravaa and I to a seat nearby a window close to the entrance. As Ravaa and I sat down Narook gave us menus and told us he would be back in ten minutes to take our order.

I saw Ravaa glancing at the menu and decided to strike up conversation.

“So, you never told me who you were texting outside.”

She didn’t look away from her menu. “Oh, it was just a friend. I was telling them that I was a bit nervous to meet you again.”

“Nervous? Why, it’s not like I’ll bite?”

Ravaa sighed and put down the menu. “I know that, but I never met anyone like you.” She rested her head on her hand. “I’m not much of a relationship person as you already figured out. Doing dates and wooing you, I don’t have much experience with that.”

“How come. Didn’t your parents every give you the run down on how to deal with relationships?” I questioned her.

She shook her head. “No, my pa-parents never really gave me a dating lesson 101. I was pretty much homeschooled.”

Hmm. “Really? Then if you were home schooled then what did they teach you?”

“You know you ask a lot of questions for someone who’s barely shared anything about herself.” Ravaa teasingly raised an eyebrow at me. I saw that toothy smirk of hers and maybe it is weird that I’m the only one that’s been asking questions.

“Alright, then ask me something.” I invited her.

That piqued her interest. “Seriously anything?”

“Anything” I confirmed.

I saw her thinking hard about a question. “Ok, I got one.” She exclaimed while slamming her fist into the palm of her hand. “How many people have you had sex with?”

If we were in an anime right now, I would have animated sweat drops on myself. Out of all the questions she could ask me, she asks this one. “Honestly.” I groan. “You really weren’t kidding when you said you have no knowledge about going on a date with someone.”

Ravaa just slightly tilted her head to the side.

“I’ve had sex with three people.” I revealed. I looked at her reaction and saw her eyes were slightly wide. She opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her before she could. “I’m not telling you how many times I’ve had sex with them, so don’t ask.” I warn her.

Ravaa looks disappointed and slumps back in her chair. Why am I going out on a date with her again? Oh right, because I need proof that she’s an assassin. As I saw her pouting, I thought the conversation was over, but not long enough she pops right back up and asks me something else.

“Ok, so maybe that wasn’t the best question to ask. So, I have another one. I get that you’re 23, so how does someone like you become CEO of a multibillion-dollar company? I mean aren’t your parents suppose to take care of that?”

I – I don’t know how to respond to that. Everyone should already know about what happened to my family. I look into Ravaa’s eyes and I see that they’re filled with curiosity. I guess, I can’t lie my way through this. I look past Ravaa for a second and see Bolin. He’s holding a newspaper, although while you would think it doesn’t look suspicious the way his eyes are peeking over the paper makes one think otherwise.

“Well?”

My attention is brought back to Ravaa. She’s waiting for my answer. I take a deep breath and recall those old memories hidden away.

“I guess you would have a point. My parents, more specifically my dad would be the one in charge of Future Industries, but he’s not around – rather he’s not capable of being in that position. See, years ago, my house was broken into. It was only my mother and I who were in the house. When she heard the break in, she made me hide in my closet. That was the last time I remember seeing my mother’s face. She told me ‘It’s alright Asami, stay here and don’t make a sound. Mama will protect you.’ I trusted her. I stayed in the closet and held my breath. I thought everything was going to be fine until I heard the gunshots. Looking back now, I think that’s when I realized my world fall apart. I waited and waited until finally the police showed up and my father held me whispering ‘sorry’ over and over again. A couple months after, my father became an alcoholic and was never the same again. I was 19 at the time, so with my both of my parents gone it was up to me to uphold the name of Future Industries.” Even though I was done telling my story I was too deep into my thoughts. I didn’t hear the voice of Ravaa calling out to me. All I heard were the gunshots that kept repeating.

“Asami!”

“Wa…!” I jumped in shock. I looked at my hand to see that it was being held in Ravaa’s hand. Before I could think about it, I pulled back immediately. I saw the way her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth turn into a frown. “I-I’m sorry. Talking about that never gets easy.” I felt like I was a stuttering mess. Was I breaking out into a sweat?

“It’s alright. Believe me, I know how it feels to think back on memories like that. I should have never asked that question. I’m sorry.”

I shook my head. “No, I told you, you could ask me anything. It’s fine. What happened is in the past now-“

*SLAM*

“No it’s not!” Ravaa shouted.

Everyone in the restaurant was shocked and turned to look at us. I saw Bolin reach inside his jacket. I slightly shook my head. Gesturing to him to back down. I focused on Ravaa.

“Ravaa, are you ok? Come on-“

“It’s not ok.” She whispered.

“What?”

She gazed up at me. “I said it’s not ok. Something like that, it shouldn’t be brushed off. You shouldn’t just push it all back to the past. It’s not right…”

I knew my eyes grew wide. Looking at her, I saw how strong and determined her eyes were. I felt my heart pulsing faster with each second that passed. “I…I know…”

She grasped my hand again. “Asami.”

I couldn’t look away from her. What was happening?

“I promise you right here, right now. I will never, ever let you feel like you did that night again. I will always be by your side. Even if this...” She motions to the two of us. “...doesn’t work out, as a friend I’ll be there for you.”

A friend? We had only just met, but looking at her I couldn’t help but nod my head. This person, she doesn’t even know who I am, yet she’s willing to make such rash promises to a stranger like me. This person who I'm actively investigating is willing to call this relationship? Connection? A friendship. She really is bizarre. 

“B-but we barely know each other. We’re technically strangers.” I blurt out. I need there to be at least some logical reasoning as to why this doesn’t make sense.

“Ha.” She’s chuckling. “You’re funny Asami. Don’t you know, we’re not strangers anymore if we know each other’s name.” She grinned.

I would be lying if I said I wasn’t caught off guard. She used my own words against me. I was going to retaliate, but as the universe has impeccable timing, Narook came over to ask us what we wanted to eat. Ravaa ordered sea prune soup and I decided to have the chef special. Only because I didn’t really have time to look through the menu. Not after having an intense conversation.

“You know, you’re not alone when it comes to having a bad past.”

I raise an eyebrow in question. “Are you going to share something deep too?”

“Nope.” She emphasized the ‘p’. “If I reveal everything about myself now then how else can I keep you interested in me?” She was teasing me again. “I still got to keep some of myself mysterious, you know.

Guess that means I’ll be having more interactions like this with her. Great. The rest of the meal is just simple conversation. With Ravaa talking about how she discovered Narook and how I wasn’t really sure if my meal was fully cooked, since I see a piece of my seafood twitch. I sometimes look past Ravaa to check up on Bolin. He doesn’t look pleased, another problem I’ll have to figure out.

* * *

 

After Ravaa and I finished our meals, I excused myself to head to the bathroom. I walked pass Bolin and gave him a signal. As I rounded the corner, I opened the door to the bathroom and walked in. A few seconds later Bolin came following.

“Hey” I said to him.

“Hey” he replied back.

He didn’t look me in the eye.

“Alright Bolin, what’s wrong?” I crossed my arms.

Bo shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on Bolin. I know you, and you can’t hide your feelings from me.” I rolled my eyes. “I know that you’re feeling some type of way.”

“Alright. You really want to know what’s wrong?”

“That is why I signaled you to come.”

He walked over to the sink and began to wash his hands. “I know that you told her about what happened to your parents. What I can’t understand is why would you tell her something real about yourself?” He lathered his hands in soap. “This mission is for you to gather intel on her. Not the other way around.” He turned off the water and grabbed some paper to dry his hands. “Why would you expose a vital part of yourself to her?”

“How vital can it be when the whole world covered it for weeks? It’s my past, my life, yet I wasn’t given any privacy towards it.” I glared at him. “By showing her that I was vulnerable I was able to strengthen the growing relationship that we have.”

“You know that’s bullshit Asami. You didn’t tell me the whole story about your mother’s death until we were half a year into our partnership.” He grabbed my shoulders with a tight grip. “You didn’t fake your vulnerability Asami. I saw how you looked. You weren’t there when you were talking about it. You were at your house at that night. The little girl who lost her world, that’s who was sitting at that table minutes ago.” He brought me into a hug. “Maybe I’m just looking into things too much, but I believe in you, so show me that you still have your head in the game.”

He’s right. Talking about my past always puts me back into my scared self. I wish I could tell him that whenever I look into her eyes, it’s like I’m under a trance. I hate to admit it, but being with her, I feel as if I can share anything. I know it’s only been a day since we met, but…

I slowly push myself away from Bolin’s hug and smile at him. “Don’t worry Bo, this is Asami Sato you’re talking about. The best assassin tracker in all of S.I.R.C. I always get my target.” I know I didn’t say that with a ton of confidence, but I hope it’s enough to ease Bolin’s mind.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You rub in my face whenever we catch one of these bozos.”

“Mmm, so we’re good?”

He nods. “Yeah we’re good. You still need me around for your little date?” He double winks at me.

I playfully punch his shoulder. “Shut it. I think I can handle her for the rest of the afternoon. You can go head back to Opal. I’m sure she’s waiting on you.”

“Roger that Lieutenant.” He salutes.

“Gosh Bolin.” I shake my head. “I’m going to head out. Wait a few before you leave.”

Now that I’ve had that talk with Bolin, I have to step up. I’m going to get vital information from her one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to add a whole other scene to this chapter, but it's already late and I have class and presentations to work on. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things might be moving a bit fast, but don't worry drama's gonna come a knocking.
> 
> See you next Monday, hopefully if I'm not dead from work and snow!


End file.
